1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to technology for monitoring software in a computing environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
The growing presence of the Internet as well as other computer networks such as intranets and extranets has brought many new applications in e-commerce, education and other areas. Organizations increasingly rely on such applications to carry out their business or other objectives, and devote considerable resources to ensuring that they perform as expected. To this end, various application management techniques have been developed.
One approach involves monitoring the infrastructure of the application by collecting application runtime data regarding the individual software components that are invoked in the application. This approach can use agents that essentially live in the system being monitored. For example, using instrumentation of the software, a thread or process can be traced to identify each component that is invoked, as well as to obtain runtime data such as the execution time of each component. Tracing refers to obtaining a detailed record, or trace, of the steps a computer program executes. One type of trace is a stack trace. Traces can be used as an aid in debugging. However, deciding which components to instrument can be problematic. An over-inclusive approach can result in excessive overhead costs and possibly impair the operation of the application, while an under-inclusive approach can result in the omission of important performance data. As a result, analysis and diagnosis of software can be problematic.